Two- Shot: Nossas Memoráveis Lembranças
by WonderQueen
Summary: Apenas mais um dia das férias de verão, e eles mal sabiam que isso iria mudar completamente o curso de suas vidas. Apenas mais uma garota.Apenas mais um garoto. Juntos, eles eram mais do que isso, compartilhavam lembranças, todas mais do que memoráveis... KaoXHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club não me pertence, e sim á Bisco Hatori ( cara sortudo, queria ser ele! )**

 **Notas da autora: Um dia, eu estava remexendo em meus antigos cadernos quando encontrei essa história. Daí eu pensei: "Poxa, eu preciso postar isso!" e aqui está. Espero que gostem e apreciem esta história tanto quanto eu apreciei escrevê-la...**

Parte 1: Em que há chuvas, raios e trovões; O começo de tudo

Era uma noite de chuva forte, raios, trovões. Me encolhi dentro do armário e comecei a tremer compulsivamente, com medo dos raios, é claro. Eu era fraca, frágil e desprotegida naquele momento, e me esconder dentro de armários ou de qualquer outro lugar sempre fez com que eu me sentisse mais segura, afinal.

De repente ouvi um estrondo, e no segundo seguinte um clarão iluminou a sala, acompanhado de um som forte e cortante de um raio. Me encolhi mais ainda e coloquei minhas mãos sobre meus ouvidos, na iludida tentativa de que fazer aquilo fizesse com que eu não escutasse mais nada ao meu redor. E então lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos e começaram a descer por minhas bochechas, traçando um caminho sinuosamente em meu rosto. Depois disso, escutei um leve rangido da porta se abrindo. Arregalei os olhos, espantada, eu não esperava que alguém viesse até o meu quarto em uma hora dessas… Tentei permanecer quieta e silenciosa dentro do armário; Eu não queria que aquele alguém, seja lá quem fosse que estivesse ali me visse naquele estado humilhante, eu e meu medo bobo merecíamos ser deixados em paz.

A luz que emanava do corredor pela porta aberta iluminou "meu quarto", e ouvi uma voz suave se espalhando no ar.

— Haruhi?

Oh meu Deus, era Kaoru. Tentei continuar em silêncio para que el pensasse que não havia ninguém ali e fosse embora, porém falhei miseravelmente. Mais um som forte de raio e um trovão ribombaram e ecoaram pela sala, e, inevitavelmente soltei um grito abafado, e agora, é claro que ele sabia que eu estava ali.

Ouvi o som de seus passos pelo piso quando ele vinha na direção do armário. Ele parou em frente e abriu a porta, e então seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de surpresa e preocupação quando ele me viu. Ótimo, agora ele era a terceira pessoa que me via daquele jeito. Ele era a terceira pessoa que estava vendo meu outro lado, ao invés da Haruhi confiante, forte e independente que ele sempre via na sala de aula e do clube. Com seus olhos dourados arregalados, ele sussurrou:

— Haruhi… mas o que você está fazendo aí?

Abri a boca para respondê-lo, porém, fui cortada pelo som de um raio, e instintivamente (eu estava apenas a procura da segurança) pulei ligeiramente para seus braços. Ele não reagiu na hora, porém logo aliviou e envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, em um abraço morno e protetor.

( Pov: Kaoru)

Segurei Haruhi contra mim, enquanto ela tremia e chorava incontrolavelmente. Ela estava tão assustada, tão frágil, tão… vulnerável…. Que senti que ela precisava ser protegida, e eu quis protegê-la, afinal. Eu já sabia antes de seu medo, quando Tamaki-senpai contou que ela sempre ficava assustada com tempestades, ficando paralisada e sem conseguir se mover, então foi bom eu ter me preocupado com ela e ter vindo em seu socorro procurá-la, afinal de contas. Eu me importava e me preocupava com ela, de verdade. Talvez mais que o meu irmão, ou o Host Club inteiro. Abracei Haruhi mais apertado, ela retribuiu o abraço e encostou sua cabeça levemente em meu peito, puxando o tecido da minha camisa suavemente.

— Shhh… Haruhi, vai ficar tudo bem. Você está segura aqui, comigo. Não há nada que você precise temer, eu vou te proteger da tempestade…- Eu disse, sussurrando no ouvido dela, com a minha voz soando a mais calma e suave o possível.

— O-Obrigado, Kaoru.- Ela disse, e eu pude ver a gratidão sem seus olhos grandes e expressivos cor de chocolate.- Eu aprecio o gesto.

Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente, parando de tremer.

Haruhi permaneceu com a cabeça encostada no peito de Kaoru, deleitando-se com a sensação de segurança e calor que ele lhe transmitia. Aspirou o perfume fraco de sua colônia, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando, sua tremedeira diminuindo. Suas lágrimas de insegurança que antes haviam escorrido por seu rosto haviam secado.

(Pov: Haruhi)

—Eu sou patética… - Eu murmurei entre a camisa dele, o som da minha própria voz saindo abafada e difusa, porém foi o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

— Por quê você acha isso?- Kaoru me perguntou, e eu me afastei enquanto olhava em seus olhos, que agora estavam um misto de preocupação e indignação.

— Porque eu tenho medo de algo tão bobo...- Eu respondi, constrangida.

Ele deu um pequeno riso.

— O quê foi?- Eu perguntei.- Você também acha que é um medo bobo, não é?

— Não, não é tão bobo assim.- Ele respondeu, e então parou de rir.- Eu já tive medo de coisas muito piores, sabia?

— Tipo o quê?- Eu perguntei, já esquecendo a tempestade, me concentrando em seus olhos e em nossa conversa.

— Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer, mas não ria, ok?- Ele disse.

—Bem, Haruhi , eu, Kaoru Hitachiin, tinha medo do sim é patético.

— Medo do escuro? - Eu repeti, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu não conseguia imaginar Kaoru com medo de algo assim.

— Ah, e eu também tinha medo da boneca da minha prima. Ela corria com aquele brinquedo atrás de mim, porque ela sabia que eu morria de medo dele…

(Pov: Kaoru)

Poxa, acho que ela realmente me achava um babaca agora. Mas era tudo para confortá-la, é claro.

Agora, foi a vez dela rir.

— Sério?- Ela me perguntou.

—Sim…- Eu respondi, um pouco constrangido. Um pequeno rubor cobria minhas bochechas, que graças a Deus Haruhi não pôde ver porque o quarto estava escuro.

— Não, não são medos tão ruins assim.- Ela disse, com um sorriso.

— Bom, Hikaru ficava irritado quando tínhamos de dormir com a luz acesa por causa do meu medo, e até hoje eu não me sinto muito seguro ou confortável no escuro, sabe?

— Mas… e agora, neste momento, você não sente nada?- Ela me perguntou com curiosidade.

— Agora, eu não sinto nenhum desconforto-Eu disse.- Você sabe o por quê?

— Por quê?

— Porque eu estou com você…- E então tive a impressão de ter visto um pequeno rubor no rosto de Haruhi, e então ela voltou a se aconchegar outra vez em mim.

— Obrigado, Kaoru.- Ela murmurou.-Obrigado por me confortar…

— De nada, Haruhi.- Eu disse, e então inevitavelmente dei-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa.

— Você está com sono?- Eu perguntei a ela,

— Não.- Ela respondeu.

— Venha. Eu conheço um lugar para onde podemos ir que eu tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.- Eu disse, oferecendo-lhe minha mão, que ela tomou de bom grado. A palma de sua mão pequena e delicada de Haruhi estava fria, e eu dei um suave aperto nela, esperando que ela aquecesse com o calor da minha mão. Fomos andando até a porta e saímos do quarto, nos deparando com o corredor comprido e iluminado da grande mansão de verão da minha família, a família Hitachiin. O corredor estava silencioso, pois todos já estavam dormindo, inclusive os empregados. Por isso, éramos os únicos que ainda permaneciam acordados na casa inteira.

Eu fui conduzindo Haruhi pelo sinuoso corredor, enquanto andávamos no mesmo ritmo.

— Kaoru, para onde estamos indo?- Ela me perguntou.

— Você vai ver.- Foi a única coisa que lhe respondi.

Olhei para nossas mãos unidas, e agradeci a Deus por todos os membros do clube ainda estarem dormindo. Se eles ainda estivessem acordados, eu nunca teria um momento a sós entre eu e Haruhi. Sorri, feliz, e ela pareceu não notar. Ela devia apenas não sentir o mesmo que eu sentia, ou, quem sabe, o sentimento fosse até mesmo desconhecido para ela… Poxa, por quê ela têm que ser tão densa? Talvez porque isso fosse apenas uma parte importante de seu traço de personalidade, era o que fazia Haruhi ser Haruhi. Sua personalidade era algo que eu amava nela, inclusive sua densidade, e todas as outras coisas, boas ou não. Quando foi que eu havia me apaixonado por ela, afinal? Nem eu já me lembrava mais, mas acho que desde sempre, a partir do momento em que comecei a conhecê-la melhor.

(Pov: Haruhi)

Paramos em frente a uma grande porta dupla branca e dourada, assim como eram todas as outras portas na casa. Kaoru abriu a porta para mim e esperou que eu entrasse, entrando depois de mim e fechando a porta atrás de si. O que eu vi a seguir me deixou maravilhada…

Era uma grande, extensa e bonita biblioteca, e havia inúmeras prateleiras com livros que iam do chão ao teto, além de que também havia um segundo andar, de onde pude avistar de longe mais e mais prateleiras de livros, com uma escada branca que descia em espiral elegantemente até o térreo. Nesse instante, estava boquiaberta de tanta admiração. Aquele lugar era simplesmente o paraíso para mim.

— Uau! -Eu disse, com uma ênfase extra que demonstrava claramente minha admiração.

Kaoru riu da minha reação e me perguntou:

— Você gostou?

— Se eu gostei? Eu amei esse lugar! É simplesmente o paraíso!- Eu exclamei, realmente animada. Eram raras as vezes em que eu me animava com alguma coisa.

— Também acho. Esse é o meu cômodo favorito na casa inteira…

— Sério?

— Sim. Eu também gosto de ler, principalmente livros de suspense e romance. - Kaoru disse, e então olhou para mim e notou a expressão receosa que eu trazia no olhar.- Vá em frente. - Ele me convidou.

Não pensei duas vezes. Fui direto para a primeira prateleira que vi , uma seção especial de romance. Fui passando os dedos pelas lambadas dos livros conforme eu lia os títulos minuciosamente, sem saber qual eu escolheria primeiro. De repente, vi um título em especial que me chamou a atenção, chamado "O Viajante do Meio-Dia". Tirei o livro cuidadosamente da estante e o segurei em minhas mãos.

— Boa escolha, Haruhi.- Kaoru disse, de repente, por trás de mim. Senti o calor e a proximidade de seu corpo por trás, e então corei um pouco, após sentir uma sensação estranha que é meio difícil de explicar. Ele se ergueu alguns centímetros e puxou um livro da estante de cima, o título era "A Eterna Ladra de Estrelas" e o estendeu para mim.

— Leia esse livro também! Eu já li e é muito bom, tem uma história bonita…- Kaoru me sugeriu.

— Ok, tudo bem…- Eu disse, com um sorriso, aceitando o livro.

Ele sorriu de volta enquanto pegava um livro aleatório em outra estante, e depois andou até alguns sofás organizados no fundo da sala, perto de uma lareira acesa.

Observei Kaoru de longe: antes eu nunca havia imaginado que ele também gostasse de livros. Eu pensava que ele achava que ler fosse uma coisa chata, e que ele nunca lesse nada… Mas, pelo visto, eu me enganei. Há muitas coisas que eu não sei sobre ele, mesmo Kaoru sendo meu melhor amigo e tal. Isso me ajudou a conhecer mais sobre ele, a conhecê-lo melhor, a vê-lo de uma maneira diferente. Talvez seja somente Hikaru quem não goste de leitura, mas, como eu já sei, Hikaru não é a mesma coisa que Kaoru, e as diferenças e semelhanças que pude perceber entre eles me impressionam. Eles são tão iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes…

Eu não havia percebido antes, mas, enquanto estive pensa, fiquei olhando por um longo tempo para Kaoru, que estava sentado no sofá lendo pacíficamente. Ele desviou o olhar de seu livro para olhar para mim, e então, corei e rapidamente desviei o olhar para o lado, voltando a fazer o que eu estava fazendo antes, procurando livros.

(Pov:Kaoru)

Corei quando vi Haruhi me olhando fixamente com um olhar pensativo em seu rosto. Me pergunto o que ela estava pensando… comecei a pensar um pouco sobre isso, quando fui interrompido ao sentir uma ligeira pressão extra ao meu lado, onde Haruhi havia se sentado. Ela estava sentada muito perto de mim, tão perto que nossos corpos quase se tocavam um no outro, separados apenas por um pequeno espaço que havia entre nós. Haruhi abriu seu livro e começou a ler, enquanto eu corei novamente, pela terceira vez no dia. Eu estava tão perto dela que era muito grande a minha vontade de abraçá-la, que estava se tornando mais forte a cada minuto. Tentei me concentrar novamente na leitura, e então ficamos por mais um longo tempo lendo, até o momento em que Haruhi começou as sentir sono e praticamente desabou em meus ombros devido ao cansaço. Sorri de leve ao olhar para ela e acariciei suavemente seus cabelos, como fios de seda sob a minha mão. Tentei chamá-la para que ela acordasse, mas nada. Haruhi havia apagado.

Senti que minha única e melhor opção era carregá-la de volta até seu quarto, e então fechei o livro que estava lendo e o depositei ao meu lado. Peguei Haruhi e a suspendi em meus braços cuidadosamente para que eu não a acordasse, e então comecei a carregá-la. Haruhi não era muito pesada, de modo que cheguei ao quarto rapidamente.

Eu a depositei suavemente em sua cama, a cobri com o cobertor e fiquei olhando para ela por uns instantes antes que eu fosse apagar a luz. Por fim, dei-lhe um carinhoso beijo na bochecha. Devo confessar que eu estava curioso para saber como devia ser o gosto de seus lábios. Será que algum dia eu saberia? Eu queria beijá-la, mas também queria que ela me aceitasse, em primeiro lugar.

Andei até a porta, porém detive-me ao ouvir um murmúrio solto no ar. Me virei para trás, apenas para escutá-la murmurar meu nome inconscientemente enquanto dormia, com uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Sorri, e, por fim, me fui.

...

( Pov: Narradora)

Conforme seus últimos e curtos dias de férias de verão se passavam, em Karuizawa, Haruhi e Kaoru se tornavam mais próximos lentamente, cada vez mais. Quando os membros do clube saíam para passear nos arredores da cidade, era ao lado de Kaoru que ela andava. Os dois viviam lançando olhares constantemente um para o outro sempre que podiam. Haruhi começou a buscar cada vez mais a presença de seu amigo… Em outra noite de tempestade, como o incidente a que já haviam passado juntos antes, Haruhi estava muito assustada, e por isso havia corrido até o quarto dos gêmeos, e perguntou se ela podia dormir com eles. Eles haviam concordado, e Haruhi acabou dormindo entre os dois rapazes, no meio da cama; Porém, ao escutar o som de um raio, foi nos braços de Kaoru onde ela havia recorrido sua proteção e conforto. Ele, que antes estava dormindo, havia acordado e nada dissera, apenas puxou a morena mais para si, enquanto ela havia se aconchegado nele, e este descansou sua cabeça encima da dela, e os dois puderam dormir em paz. No dia seguinte, quando Hikaru havia acordado primeiro e visto Haruhi dormindo nos braços de seu irmão, ele soube, naquele mesmo instante, que era Kaoru quem estava destinado a ficar com ela, fato que o deixou meio triste, pois ele também gostava dela, mas também o havia deixado feliz por seu irmão.

...

Ás vezes, Kaoru segurava a mão dela. Constantemente, ele faria uma piada sobre alguma coisa, enquanto ela daria um leve soquinho em seu ombro de brincadeira, e os dois começariam a rir e então, ele a abraçaria, em seguida. Ele estava lá para confortá-la quando havia tempestades, ele estava ao seu lado quando ela estava estudando, e ele muitas vezes pedia para que ela explicasse a matéria para ele quando ele não entendia. Kaoru se lembrava das várias noites e fins de tardes tranquilas quando os dois ficavam na biblioteca lendo livros juntos. Houve uma vez em que Haruhi havia sentado em seu colo enquanto os dois liam uma cópia de "A Culpa é das Estrelas", um dos livros favoritos de Haruhi. Ás vezes, enquanto Kaoru lia, os dois faziam uma pausa na leitura, e então ele olhava para ela, ela olhava de volta para ele e os dois sorriam um para o outro.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, e logo já era primavera. Era hora de deixar Karuizawa e voltar para a escola…

 **Notas finais do capítulo: Não se esqueçam de deixar comentários, eu amo todos eles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II: Primavera Perfumada

Primavera. A época favorita de Haruhi. Com o fim das férias de verão, já era seu segundo ano na Academia Ouran. Com a formatura de Mori-senpai e Hunny-senpai, O Clube Anfitrião tinha dois membros a menos, eles perderiam lucros, mas pelo menos Tamaki-senpai ainda estava lá. De vez em quando, os dois recém-formados ainda apareciam lá, para fazer uma visita e ajudar nas coisas do clube. Uma brisa fresca passou por Haruhi. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram levemente. Ela estava no pátio, carregando alguns livros embaixo do braço, enquanto caminhava para dentro da escola que era tanto sua tragédia quanto o motivo de seu sorriso todos os dias.

(Pov: Haruhi)

Eu me sentei em meu lugar habitual na sala de aula, e percebi que os gêmeos ainda não haviam chegado. Até que então, escutei um barulho vindo do corredor e no minuto seguinte os dois entraram correndo rapidamente. Sorte a deles que a professora ainda não havia chegado, pois a aula do momento seria História, e, como nossa professora era muito séria e severa, ela não perdoaria o atraso de nenhum aluno. Depois que Kaoru e Hikaru haviam entrado, avistei a professora de História entrando calmamente na sala de aula em seguida. Ela olhou para os dois ruivos indisciplinados a sua frente com uma tremenda cara feia, os dois engoliram em seco, deram um pequeno sorrisinho de nervosismo e foram se sentar. Ufa, essa foi por pouco. Ambos sussurraram um "oi" para mim e nossa aula começou.

. . .

Quando todas as aulas já haviam terminado, já era hora de ir para o clube. Antes que eu pudesse sair da sala, Kaoru me chamou, com um "ei, Haruhi" e eu me virei em sua direção para perguntar por que é que ele estava me chamando, afinal. Ele fez um gesto com a mão indicando para que eu me aproximasse, e, quando eu me aproximei, ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro e apontou com o dedo indicador para o outro lado da sala, e, acompanhando a direção para onde ele apontava, avistei Hikaru conversando com uma menina bonita de cabelos ruivos e curtos e olhos verde lima no canto da sala. Ele estava dizendo algo a ela nervosamente com um braço atrás do pescoço, corando envergonhado. Observando a cena de longe, fiquei feliz por Hikaru. Era bom ele ter encontrado mais uma pessoa para entrar em seu mundo, talvez futuramente ele e aquela menina começassem a namorar. Ele parecia gostar dela, e o jeito como ele agia demonstrava isso claramente. Kaoru, que também esteve observando, desviou o olhar para mim e me perguntou :

— Você acha que isso vai para frente?

Ri com a pergunta com uma curta risada.

— Possivelmente.- Eu disse.

— Você não está com raiva?- Kaoru me perguntou, ele parecia surpreso. — Não, nem um pouco. Por quê você acha isso?- Eu lhe perguntei.

Ele olhou para o lado e demorou um pouco para responder, mas, por fim, disse:

— Bom, é que eu pensei…- Ele hesitou.- que você gostasse dele…

— Sim, e eu gosto dele, mas não dessa maneira. Hikaru é como um irmão para mim. - Eu disse, e então sorri. Ao ouvir isso Kaoru sorriu e me abraçou, como normalmente sempre fazia, e eu lhe abracei de volta: seu abraço era sempre morno e acolhedor, estar ali era o lugar onde eu sempre me sentia feliz.

— Além do mais, eu já gosto de outra pessoa. - Eu murmurei calmamente.

— Quem?- Ele quis saber.

— Eu não irei te dizer!- Disse, com um sorriso brincalhão em meu rosto, em seguida me desfiz do abraço e saí da sala, deixando um Kaoru muito curioso e surpreso a olhar para mim.

(Pov: Kaoru)

Eu já estava na sala do clube, e hoje estávamos fazendo cosplay de príncipes. Já vestido com meu traje, eu esperava pacientemente por Haruhi do lado de fora do trocador. Ela iria se vestir de princesa, e fui eu que particularmente havia escolhido um vestido bonito e adequado para ela, e agora estava ansioso para vê-la vestida com ele. Escutei um leve deslizar de cortinas, e em seguida fiquei maravilhado com a visão que contemplei: Haruhi estava linda e maravilhosa! O vestido de tecido de alta-costura cor-de-rosa longo e comprido parecia ter sido feito especialmente para ela… A manga dele ia somente até os cotovelos, deixando o resto de seu braço exposto, sua pele de marfim brilhava a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas. A sai rodada e armada de seu vestido exigia movimentos leves e delicados, que simplesmente me deixaram hipnotizado. A barra de seu vestido tinha pequenos detalhes costurados com fios de ouro , e uma brilhante, bela e fantástica cauda de seda adornava sua saia e arrastava majestosamente pelo chão conforme ela andava. Eu estava sem palavras… Haruhi corou um pouco, um leve rubor rosado tingindo suas bochechas. Ela tinha ficado muito envergonhada ao me ver olhando para ela.

— Por quê você está me olhando assim?- Ela me perguntou inocentemente. - Não ficou bom?

— Haruhi, você está… - Comecei a dizer, mas então fiz uma pausa, buscando as palavras certas que pudessem expressar exatamente como ela estava naquele momento, e o que, de fato eu achava.- Absolutamente maravilhosa. Ao terminar de dizer isso, eu sorri com um doce sorriso para ela, o que a fez corar mais ainda e olhar para seus pés, calçados em bonitos sapatos de diamante decorados com cristais na ponta.

— Vamos? - Perguntei, oferecendo meu braço a ela.- Nossas clientes já irão começar a chegar. — Tudo bem.- Ela disse, e então aceitou de bom grado, enlaçando seu braço ao meu. Ela sorriu ao olhar para mim, e eu lhe retribuí o olhar. Sorri também. Sorríamos e olhávamos um para o outro de tal forma, que, por um momento, parecia que éramos namorados, casados, ou algo assim… parecíamos um casal, afinal de contas. Corei ao pensar nisso, porém me recompus rapidamente, pois estávamos chegando a sala central do clube.

(Pov:Haruhi)

Ao adentrar a sala principal, avistei todos os anfitriões, inclusive Mori-senpai e Hunny-senpai, que haviam vindo hoje. Estavam todos sentados em suas devidas posições ou em pé ao redor do sofá. Ao me verem, pararam o que estavam fazendo, se estavam rindo ou conversando, pararam abruptamente para olhar para mim. Eles começaram a me olhar bastante, assim como da mesma forma que Kaoru havia feito. Seus olhos brilhavam muito, repletos de choque e admiração. Até mesmo Kyoya parecia sem o que dizer. Tamaki saiu de seu transe e correu a toda velocidade em minha direção, como sempre fazia, e então comecei a me preparar para o abraço sufocante que eu sabia que viria em seguida.

— Haruhiiiii! - Ele gritou, e, ao me alcançar, me deu o já esperado abraço. Ele me abraçou bem apertado, parecia querer quebrar minhas costelas, enquanto eu era sufocada, tentando respirar. — Minha filha linda! Você está maravilhosa como uma rainha!- Ele exclamou alegremente.

— S-Senpai… Eu não… estou conseguindo… respirar! Você está… me sufocando…- Eu disse, falando as palavras aos poucos, incapaz de formular uma frase inteira, pois estava tentando recuperar desesperadamente o ar. Tamaki continuou me abraçando esmagadoramente. Felizmente, Kaoru veio em meu socorro, me tirando dos braços fortes do senpai exagerado, enquanto me segurava protetoramente em seus braços, onde eu pude finalmente respirar. Kaoru não parecia nada feliz com ele.

— Ei, você tirou Haruhi de mim! Eu sou o pai dela, você não pode fazer isso!- Tamaki disse, balançando os braços exageradamente enquanto falava.

— Por favor, chega, Tono. Você estava sufocando Haruhi.- Kaoru disse rispidamente para Tamaki, que murmurou e foi se encolher em seu cantinho da depressão. Enquanto eu ofegava, Hunny-senpai me elogiou:

— Você está bonita, Haru-chan!

— Ah, obrigado, Hunny-senpai. - Eu disse.

Mori-senpai, que estava ao lado dele, apenas concordou com a cabeça, murmurando um "Hmm" mas eu pude ver claramente a aprovação expressa em seu rosto. Olhei em direção a Kyoya, que me deu um pequeno sorriso. Ok, esse "pequeno sorriso" me deixou preocupada. Então eu já resolvi perguntar logo de uma vez:

— O preço desse vestido não vai ser adicionado a minha dívida, vai?

— Hmm, talvez..- Ele me respondeu com um sorriso maligno, e eu notei a aura maléfica que pairava a seu redor. Suspirei em seguida, em desaprovação. Tenho certeza de que esse vestido custa mais que o valor da minha casa… seriam muitos anos pagando… meu Deus …

— Boa escolha, irmão!- Hikaru disse, com um sorriso em seu rosto e levantando o polegar em sinal de aprovação. Kaoru e eu finalmente assumimos nossas posições no sofá, enquanto todos esperávamos pacientemente pela chegada de nossas clientes.

. . .

(Pov: Narradora)

Todos já estavam entretendo suas clientes, e Haruhi, como a boa anfitriã natural que era, estava encantando as meninas com seu charme. Elas, como os anfitriões, estavam maravilhadas com a aparência dela neste dia em especial, e estavam elogiando-a e bajulando-a, sobre o quanto "Haruhi-kun" havia ficado bonito. Haruhi apenas sorria e respondia aos elogios. Atualmente, ela havia recebido o triplo de clientes que ela geralmente não recebia todos os dias. Ela inacreditavelmente tinha mais clientes que todos os anfitriões do clube, até mesmo mais que Tamaki- senpai, que ficou indignado e morrendo de inveja por causa disso. Quando a sessão do clube havia terminado, Kyoya estava muito satisfeito e elogiou Haruhi por seu excelente trabalho, pois eles haviam ganhado mais lucros do que normalmente conseguiam ganhar. Para o alívio e surpresa de Haruhi, ele estava tão satisfeito que até havia reduzido um pouco sua dívida e dito que não cobraria o preço de seu vestido … Antes que ela pudesse se despedir de todos e sair do clube, deu uma olhada em Hikaru, que ela encontrou sentado em um dos sofás que haviam pela sala com a mesma menina que estava com ele mais cedo na sala de aula. Os dois riram e riram de alguma coisa, e então Hikaru pegou na mão dela, fazendo a menina corar e Haruhi sorrir mais uma vez com a visão dos dois juntos. E então Kaoru veio ao seu lado.

(Pov: Haruhi)

— Haruhi, você quer voltar para casa comigo?- Ele me perguntou timidamente.

— Sim, eu adoraria.- Eu respondi, com um sorriso contente, ao que o fez corar ligeiramente. Em seguida, me despedi dos outros anfitriões. Depois disso, nos despedimos, e Kaoru e eu seguimos andando juntos pelo corredor, em direção à saída.

. . .

Quando já estávamos em sua limusine bonita e elegante que só ricos bastardos como ele tinham, ele sugeriu:

— Que tal se você fosse para a minha casa?

— Para a sua casa? - Pensei um pouco a respeito disso. Eu já havia ido a casa dos gêmeos antes, mais de uma vez; Já havia conhecido a mãe deles, e ela era legal, porém nem sempre estava em casa, porém eles me contaram que ela era uma grande estilista famosa, e por isso vivia viajando para a Europa… Bom, eu não tenho nenhuma tarefa de casa para fazer, também não preciso fazer compras no supermercado hoje, então eu acho que não haverá problema nenhum se eu for…

— Ok, por mim tudo bem.- Eu respondi, por fim. Kaoru deu um largo sorriso, e em seguida pediu educadamente para o motorista para que nos levasse para sua casa.

. . .

Quando finalmente chegamos à enorme mansão onde Kaoru e Hikaru moravam, (sem seus pais, só eles e os empregados, pois na maior parte do tempo eles quase nunca estavam em casa) passamos o resto da tarde jogando vídeo games. No início, eu não sabia jogar. Gentilmente, Kaoru havia me ensinado, e no momento seguinte, eu já havia me tornado muito boa nisso e já havia vencido dele uma porção de vezes, e ele sempre ria e sorria, não se importando quando eu ganhava dele, e sim, me parabenizando pela minha vitória. Quando eu consultei as horas em meu relógio e disse que já era tarde e que eu devia ir, ele pediu para que eu ficasse mais um pouco. Ele havia me pedido com aqueles grandes olhos de cachorrinho que me lembravam e pareciam os que Tamaki-senpai fazia, e que às vezes ninguém conseguia suportar. Então eu concordei e fiquei feliz, pois percebi que ele gostava muito da minha companhia, e eu também gostava da dele…

. . .

No final da tarde, quando o sol já estava se pondo, fomos para fora e nos sentamos no gramado do jardim, observando enquanto o sol lentamente desaparecia no horizonte, e em breve daria lugar á noite. De repente, Haruhi e eu ouvimos uma música que vinha do lado de dentro da casa, e eu já sabia o que era, mas ela, não. E então ela me perguntou, a curiosidade preenchendo as lacunas de seus olhos achocolatados muito castanhos:

— Kaoru, você também está ouvindo isso?

— Sim. - Eu respondi.

— Você sabe quem está tocando essa música?

Respirei o ar puro que emanava do ambiente ao nosso redor e olhei para nossas mãos, que inconscientemente nós havíamos entrelaçado sem que percebêssemos, e eu dei um suave aperto na mão dela, que olhou também, porém não soltou sua mão e deixou que permanecêssemos assim, enquanto aguardava minha resposta. Por fim, respondi:

— Bom, Haruhi, é que semana que vem meus pais vão voltar e dar uma festa em casa, então eles permitiram que a orquestra que irá tocar no dia ensaie aqui todo fim de tarde… É um som maravilhoso de se ouvir, você não acha?

— É realmente bonito. - Ela concordou. Então, eu me levantei da grama, me abaixei um pouco ao fazer uma reverência, e. estendendo minha mão para ela, eu lhe perguntei suavemente:

— Você me concederia esta dança?

— O quê?- Haruhi estava surpresa com o meu súbito pedido pelo o qual ela não esperava. Suas bochechas ficaram coradas quando ela respondeu:

— Kaoru, eu não danço muito bem.- Após dizer isso ela se encolheu timidamente, e então eu sorri para ela, isso realmente não tinha importância para mim.

— Não tem problema, eu também não sou o melhor dançarino de todos, mas se você quiser, eu posso te guiar.- Eu ofereci e continuei mantendo minha mão estendida para ela.- E então, o que você me diz?

— Tudo bem. - Ela disse e sorriu, se levantando também e tomando minha mão. Sorri de volta, quando nos colocamos em posição de valsa, depositei minha mão suavemente em sua cintura enquanto a outra segurava a dela, e Haruhi colocou a mão em meu ombro. A música que tocava tinha um ritmo lento e bonito, algo que se refletiu igualmente em nossa dança, quando começamos a dançar graciosamente pelo gramado. Meu olhar se encontrou com o dela e o olhar dela se encontrou com o meu, enquanto girávamos ao vento. Haruhi de vez em quando olhava para baixo, para nossos pés, para ter certeza do que ela estava fazendo, e para que ela não perdesse o ritmo nem os passos. Estendi o braço para que ela girasse, e, por um momento parecia que estávamos nas nuvens em vez de um jardim. Haruhi girou graciosamente e retomamos a posição, nossos corpos se movendo em perfeita sincronia conforme dançávamos. Não consegui desviar meus olhos dela nem por um instante, enquanto estávamos em uma grande proximidade um do outro… Haruhi girou e girou em meus braços, e por um momento, nada mais no mundo importava. Eu quase não enxergava mais o cenário ao nosso redor, éramos como duas almas fundidas em uma só, ela já sabia todos os passos, e eu era seu guia, que a mantinha sempre dançando no ritmo da melodia. Ela sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta para ela, e assim terminamos nossa dança. Ficamos lá, sorrindo e olhando um para o outro, parecíamos incapazes de desviar o olhar. Nesse momento, eu sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa no mundo com ela, até mesmo alcançar a lua e as estrelas. Finalmente saímos do nosso transe, ao escutarmos um som de um raio atravessando o céu furiosamente, como se ele estivesse com raiva da gente. Haruhi imediatamente tapou os ouvidos e se encolheu na grama com medo, tremendo de pavor. "Maldito raio!" Eu pensei. Só então eu olhei para o céu e percebi o quanto as nuvens haviam ficado escuras de repente, estava prestes a chover.

— Haruhi.- Eu a chamei com suavidade, me abaixando ao lado dela no gramado. Eu a abracei carinhosamente, enquanto envolvia seu corpo com meus braços, como eu já havia feito antes para consolá-la, há um tempo atrás nas férias de verão.

— Eu prometi que eu estaria sempre aqui para proteger você, e não quero que você esqueça disso, pois eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.- Eu sussurrei com ternura em seu ouvido, e Haruhi sussurrou de volta, agradecida:

— Obrigado, obrigado, Kaoru…

— Venha, vamos voltar para dentro. - Eu disse, e, passando o braço ao redor de sua cintura, eu a conduzi de volta para casa, enquanto escutávamos mais um som de raio arranhar o céu com rapidez e fúria arrebatadora.

. . .

Em segurança dentro de casa, Haruhi e eu observávamos a chuva lá fora pela janela. Haruhi me abraçava com força toda vez que ela ouvia os raios. Ela, então, em uma voz baixa, porém o suficiente para que eu a ouvisse, disse:

— Kaoru, lembra mais cedo quando eu disse que eu gostava de alguém? Meu coração começou a bater forte e acelerado em meu peito, enquanto eu respondi com um "sim" e aguardei ansiosamente pelo o que ela diria em seguida.

— Então, esse alguém é um garoto ruivo, que tem olhos dourados hipnotizantes que me fazem perder em seu olhar, que é tão bonito e para mim vale mais que ouro. Ele sempre me protege das tempestades, é um amigo fiel, gentil, carinhoso, bondoso, ele é sempre amoroso comigo e sempre cuida de mim; Ele sempre me ajuda quando eu preciso, sempre me faz rir de suas piadas; Ás vezes ele é meio bobo, mas, mesmo assim, eu o amo mais que tudo no mundo, com todo o meu coração. Consegue adivinhar quem é essa pessoa? Quando Haruhi terminou de falar, ela sorriu docemente para mim, e eu já não precisava adivinhar quem era, pois e já sabia que esse alguém era eu, o que me deixou surpreso e muito feliz também. Eu também a amava muito e sempre quis que ela soubesse disso, porém eu nunca havia dito.

— Sou eu? - Eu perguntei a ela. Em resposta, ela sorriu mais ainda e disse, com toda a sinceridade:

— Eu te amo, Kaoru Hitachiin. Eu corei, e uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu por meu rosto, e, igualmente sorrindo também, eu disse:

— Eu também te amo, Haruhi Fujioka. Em seguida, me inclinei em direção a ela, nossos rostos ficando muito próximos, nossos lábios, mais ainda, perto de se tocarem. Antes que eu finalmente pudesse beijá-la, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

— Isso são coisas que só aconteciam em meus melhores sonhos…

Haruhi sorriu mais uma vez quando ela escutou o que eu disse, e aproximei meus lábios dos dela, selando-os em beijo longo, terno, suave e apaixonado, que Haruhi fez questão de retribuir, seus lábios macios tinham uma doçura inimaginável contra os meus, enquanto eu desfrutava o momento mais do que nunca, o tão esperado beijo com o qual eu sempre sonhava finalmente havia acontecido. E agora, meus melhores sonhos haviam se tornado a minha melhor realidade, e estas eram, sem dúvida, uma de nossas memoráveis lembranças, as quais eu recordaria para sempre.

 **Notas finais do capítulo: Espero que gostem e desfrutem do final da história! Até mais!**


End file.
